For Life -HunHan-
by Pandaa.Lu
Summary: HunHan, ChanBaek, TaoRis, KaiSoo, ChenMin. Main Pair (HunHan) "Diantara 1000 skenario romantis untuk jatuh cinta, kita jatuh cinta dalam cara yang paling aneh"


**For Life**

 **Cast : Sehun, Lu Han, and more**

 **(Hun for Han and EXO)**

 **Chapter 1 : Who's my name?**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys x boys, not a genderswitch fiction**

 **Don't like don't read (Just push your exit button)**

 **Don't forget to give me any feedbacks as a comment, follow, or favorite, or PM**

 **Happy reading..**

 **Chapter 1** **"** _ **The saddest thing about BETRAYAL is that it never comes from**_

 _ **your enemies"**_

 **Author POV**

" _Apakah kau sehat?"_

" _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini?"_

" _Apakah kau merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu?"_

" _Datanglah.. walau hanya sekali saja dalam mimpiku karena aku sangat merindukanmu"_

"Oh Sehunnnnn"

"Sehuniiiiieeee"

"Sehun !"

Suara teriakan dengan suara baritone yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya berteriak untuk membangunkan si namja bersurai blonde yang sedang menikmati tidur siangnya di ruang kesehatan sekolahkampus. "Kyung… aku mengantuk" sahut si namja sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal agar Kyungsoo tidak menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar terbangun.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki hobi lain selain tidur huh?" kesal Kyungsoo karena aktivitas membangunkan Sehun di ruang kesehatan sekolahkampus kini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya.

"Ada" kata Sehun sambil mengangkat bantal yang menutupi wajahnya; membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang karena mengira bahwa akhirnya Sehun akan bangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Ada.. Hobiku yang lain adalah membuatmu kesal karena aku tidak mau bangun" lanjut Sehun dan kembali menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Yaaaaaaakkkkk! Maknae!"kesal Kyungsoo sambil memukul perut Sehun, membuat si namja mengerang kesakitan dan akhirnya menggerutu dan dudukbangkit dari posisi tidur nyenyaknya. "Baiklah !" seru Sehun kesal.

"Akhirnya kau akan bangun dan pergi ke kelas denganku! Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku melakukan ini demi memaksamu agar tidak membolos lagi! Jung songsaenim sudah berulang kali memberikanmu surat peringatan karena membolos tanpa alasan" celoteh Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang masih dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Baiklah Kyung. Aku akan pergi" kata Sehun tanpa ekspresi

"Akan pergi ke kantin karena aku lapar" lanjut Sehun sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih syok dengan kelakuan maknae kesayangannya yang semakin susah diatur.

"SEHUNNNNNNNN" teriak Kyungsoo sambil berlari mengejar Sehun.

..

..

..

..

"Broo (-.-)"

"Kai (-.-)"

"Hai hyung pendek" sapa Kim Jongin atau yang lebih populer disapa dengan Kai itu dengan smirk sok tampannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menguntit pada Sehun.

"Apa sih kau hitam. Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau membolos?" serang balik Kyungsoo

"Anioooo. Aku tidak membolos bahkan aku sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Nam songsaenim bwee" kata Kai santai dan duduk disamping Sehun yang sedang mengunyah kue kukus strawberry kesukaannya. "Kau pasti membohongi Nam songsaenim lagi dengan wajah sok innocent mu itu" serang balik Kyungsoo yang masih tidak mau kalah.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini? Kau kan harusnya sedang ada di kelas Jung songsaenim sekarang. Ahhhaa.. apakah Kyungsoo hyung si peringkat satu sekolahkampus sudah mulai suka membolos?" serang Kai.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkan pacaran kalian. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan" kata Sehun sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdebat.

"KAMI TIDAK PACARAAAANNNN !"

"AKU TIDAK MAU PACARAN DENGAN SI PENDEK BURUNG HANTU INI !"

..

..

..

"Kau ! karena kau ribut Sehuniee ku jadi pergi.. Issh, menyebalkan!" kesal Kyungsoo karena ditinggal pergi oleh Sehun. "Kau yang mengajak berdebat lebih dulu. Lagian kau ini tidak capek jika seharian menempel pada Sehun seperti bayangan Sehun saja" kata Kai tiba-tiba merasa kesal betulan.

"Kenapa aku harus lelah karena menjadi bayangan orang yang aku cintai? Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati karena kau Kim Jongin sang _cassanova_ tidak memiliki hati untuk mencintai. Sudahlah aku mau mencari Sehun lagi" kata Kyungsoo sambil berlari kecil untuk mengejar Sehun lagi dan meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

..

"Pabbo. Tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang. Aku bahkan tahu bagaimana sakitnya dilukai oleh cinta maka dari itu sebisa mungkin aku akan menjauh dari kata-kata cinta. Pabbo. Pabbo Kyungie" gumam Kai sendirian sambil tertawa; tawa pahit untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya _._

..

..

..

..

" _Apakah kau sehat?"_

" _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini?"_

" _Apakah kau merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu?"_

" _Datanglah.. walau hanya sekali saja dalam mimpiku karena aku sangat merindukanmu"_

"Masih sering melamunkannya hmm?" tanya seseorang sambil memberikan minum kaleng dingin kesukaan Sehun dan duduk disamping namja yang kini sudah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Anio. Aku sedang memikirkan tentang ujian minggu depan" sahut Sehun seadanya.

"Ne ne nee dan aku park chanyeol adalah peringkat satu di sekolahkampus. Apa kau tidak ada alasan yang lebih logis huh?" sahut Chanyeol sarkatis. "Aku memang sedang memikirkan ujian minggu depan. Memirkan tentang aku harus meminjam catatan siapa kali ini hhaaha" sahut Sehun sambil meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"Tidak usah meminjam pun, Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati memberikan catatannya padamu" kata Chanyeol acuh dan Sehun hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Sehun.. kenapa tidak kau terima saja perasaan Kyungsoo padamu? Ini bahkan sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kau harus mulai bisa melepaskannya dan mulai membangun kembali hidupmu. Kau hidup tetapi kau mematikan semua emosi, itu tidak baik Sehun" nasehat Chanyeol dengan tampang seriusnya.

"Terkadang…. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol hatiku dan tetap saja menunggunya datang. Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti dia akan datang." Jawab Sehun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan agar bisa melihat langit Seoul yang sedang cerah hari ini.

"Dia bahkan sudah menghilang selama 4 tahun. Aku jadi ragu jika dia akan kembali lagi ke Seoul. Tyang terakhir aku dengar dia dan seluruh ekeluarganya sudah pindah ke China" sahut Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya menggangguk memberikan isyarat bahwa ia juga sudah mengetahui kabar tentang kepindahan seseorang yang namanya sangat tidak boleh disebutkan lagi sejak 4 tahun ini.

"Pada intinya adalah kau harus melupakannya dan _move on_ dengan kehidupanmu" sambung Chanyeol. "Sekarang kau jadi seperti Ibu ku" gerutu Sehun kesal karena seluruh temannya kini menjadi seperti Eomma-nya yang selalu menyuruh Sehun untuk segera _move on_.

"Hehhee.. yah seperti itulah. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan eomma ku dengan eomma mu tadi pagi dan sepertinya eommonim akan mengenalkanmu lagi dengan anak rekan bisnisnya. Aku tidak tahu kapan tetapi sepertinya kali ini usaha eommonim untuk membuatmu kembali normal kembali lebih gencar dari sebelumnya" kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan bodohnya itu." sahut Sehun setengah kesal karena lagi-lagi dia harus mengarang cerita untuk menghindar dari acara temu jodoh eomma-nya.

..

..

"CHANNNIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Hup..

Suara berisik seperti tornado pun seketika membuat kedua namja tersebut terlonjak kaget karena kini tubuh Chanyeol sudah ditindih oleh seorang namja yang berukuran lebih mungil dibanding Chanyeol.

"Hiyyyaaaaa.. Baekhyun, berhenti meloncat tiba-tiba kearahku" kata Chanyeol sambil menormalkan kembali debaran jantungnya yang berdegup lebih kencang karena terkejut.

"Mehhhh. Bogoshippooooo" kata Baekhyun imut sambil memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat.

"Baekk.. kau malah membuat Chanyeol hyung ketakutan dengan agresivitas mu itu" komentar Sehun dengan muka menyebalkannya.

"Ahhh… senangnya… bisa memeluk Channie" kata Baekhyun mengabaikan komentar Sehun dan kembali bergelut memeluk Chanyeol.

"Duh.. lepassss. Orang-orang bisa mengataiku gay. Ppaaaaliiiiiii" gusar Chanyeol sambil mendorong tubuh pria mungil itu agak keras dan membuatnya terdorong ke belakang.

"Aduhhh" erang Baekhyun kesakitan karena bagian siku tangannya mendarat lebih dahulu di tanah membuat kulit mulus itu tergores.

"Gwenchanna? Appo? Maafkan aku karena mendorongnya terlalu keras. Apakah sakit?" tanya Chanyeol kalut karena melihat siku Baekhyun yang kini sudah mengeluarkan darah sedikit, tetapi yang dikhawatirkan malah tersenyum sambil menatap wajah kalut Chanyeol tidak memedulikan rasa perih di sikunya.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku dengan senyum bodohmu?" tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Channie mengkhawatirkan Baekkie yaaaa" kata Baekhyun dengan aksen imutnya.

"Aniooo. Aku hanya bersikap sopan saja kepada semua temanku. Sudahlah kau membuatku semakin pusing saja" geram Chanyeol dan berdiri menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Hihihi.. dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku" kata Baekhyun senang pada Sehun yang dari tadi hanya duduk diam menjadi penonton. "Kau akan terus mengejarnya kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu sajaaaaa" sahut Baekhyun mantap tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Chanyeol hyung… dia sedang dalam kondisi yang susah saat ini. Jadi maafkan dia jika agak temperamental akhir-akhir ini" jelas Sehun.

"Neeee. Walaupun aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa Channie-ku menjadi seperti ini tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Demi Chanyeol dan masa depan kami.. hihihi" kata Baekhyun girang dan bergegas mengejar kembali pria yang ia klaim sebagai Chanyeol-nya.

"Semoga berhasil" sahut Sehun memberikan semangat kepada punggung Baekhyun.

…

…

…

"Channiiieeee"

"Chanyeolll tunggu akuuuuuu"

"Berhenti Baek.. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan celotehanmu tentang masa depan kita. Berhentilah berhalusinasi" geram Chanyeol sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan bergegas untuk pulang.

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi, kau sendiri yang pernah mengatakannya padaku dulu" kata Baekhyun, akan tetapi langsung disela oleh Chanyeol "Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku sudah bosan denganmu! Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu kita saja dan pergi".

"Anioo.. Setelah perpisahan kita pun Channie tidak terlihat bahagia. Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan benar-benar pergi bila memang hal itu akan membuat Channie bahagia. Kau bahkan tidak lagi ceria seperti Chanyeol ku yang dulu. Kau sedang bersedih Channie, kau sedang menghadapi masalahmu sendiri. Baekie tidak akan meninggalkan Channie" kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk paksa tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tidak mampu melawan namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai setengah jiwanya.

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan saat dirinya lah yang menjadi alasan sembabnya mata Baekhyun karena terlalu banyak menangis, saat dirinya lah yang membuat senyum Baekhyun menjadi sebuah senyum paksaan.

"Baekhyun" panggil suara serak Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar pada tubuhnya. "Baekkie.. Kau selalu memanggilku Baekkie" kata Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol hanya membiarkannya saja. Dia tidak menolak dan tidak mendorong Baekhyun menjauh. Pikirnya mungkin hari ini saja.. hari ini saja ia akan mengobati rasa rindunya kepada kekasih tersayangnya.

 _Hari ini saja.._

 _Biarkan hari ini aku bersamanya karena esok mungkin aku tidak bisa lagi bersamanya._

..

..

..

Sehun mendesah kesal saat ia akan memasukan kode password apartemennya tetapi lampu tanda hijau sudah keburu menyala yang menandakan bahwa seseorang sudah memasuki apartemen-nya. Sehun tahu itu bukan Kyungsoo atau Jongin atau Chanyeol karena setahunya mereka tidak mungkin datang ke apartemen Sehun sepulang sekolahkampus.

Sehun tahu siapa orangnya yang sedang menunggunya saat ini..

"Apa pun yang akan kau katakan, aku akan langsung menolak. Jadi tidak usah repot-repot merayuku" teriak Sehun sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

"Hiisssh. Kau ini kenapa di kulkasmu hanya ada kaleng bir, kimchi cepat saji, dan berbagai _fast food_ lainnya. Kau mau kena jantung koroner di usia muda dengan mengkonsumsi itu seharian?! Dasar kau ini" gerutu sang yeoja paruh baya yang memiliki wajah bak _carbon copy_ dari Sehun.

"Ne ne ne eomma. Terserah kau saja" kata Sehun acuh dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Sehunieeeee" kata Oh Jaejoong eomma Sehun dengan nada super lembutnya yang malah membuat si anak merinding ketakutan.

"Hmmm… wae ? Jangan berbicara dengan nada seperti itu karena itu membuatku semakin takut" gerutu Sehun sambil membalikan tubuhnya jadi memunggungi sang eomma.

"Waee.. aku kan eomma mu dan seorang eomma harus memanggil anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang Ibu" gerutu sang eomma karena lagi-lagi anaknya bertingkah sangat menyebalkan. "Tetapi eomma hanya berbicara dengan nada lembut jika ada maunya saja" kata Sehun _to the point_.

"Ahhhh kenapa bisa aku cuma punya satu anak tetapi menyebalkannn sekali. Padahal dulu saat bayi Sehuniie ku sangat lucuuuu" gerutu Jaejoong sekali lagi yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Sehun. "Eomma mau mencoba perjodohan lagi kan? Aku sedang malas bertemu dengan wanita super manja yang eomma tawarkan" sahut Sehun.

"Hng kenapa kau bisa tahu? Hmmm anyway, ayolahh coba sekali lagi saja. Kali ini pasti akan lebih baik dan lebih cerdas dibandingkan pilihan eomma yang terakhir. Dengar-dengar dia akan baru pulang dari study nya di Amerika hihihi. Cerdas kan?" kata Jaejoong.

"Kris juga baru pulang dari study nya di Amerika tetapi dia tetap tidak cerdas" lawan Sehun.

"Pffftttt. Jangan samakan gadis pilihan eomma dengan temanmu itu. Bisa tidak sih kau melupakan gadis itu dan berjalan maju dalam hidupmu? Memangnya eomma tidak boleh merasa khawatir dengan anakku satu-satunya" kesal Jaejoong.

"Eomma aku sedang tidak ingin membahas ini" kata Sehun sambil berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil jaketnya. "Sehun jangan pergi! Ingat kau harus datang ke acara pertemuan itu.! Bila perlu eomma akan langsung merancang acara pertunangan kalian!" kesal Jaejoong dengan sikap membangkang dari Sehun.

"Eommaaaaa" teriak Sehun.

"Waeee? Apa eomma harus tinggal diam saja melihatmu hanya bermuram karena kau yang masih terngiang dengan gadis itu. Siapa namanya ?! Bahkan gadis itu sudah meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan dan kau masih saja menunggunya? Dia tidak pantas untuk hidupmu Sehun!"

"Eommaaa. Aku tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini bukan karena aku masih memikirkannya, tetapi karena sekarang aku sudah memiliki pacar! Aku sangat mencintai pasanganku saat ini dan eomma tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan kehidupanku" teriak Sehun seadanya tanpa memikirkan lebih lanjut apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak bilang pada eomma kalau Sehunie ku sudah punya pacar baru? Jinjaaaa, kau jahat sekali dengan eomma.. Hmmm tapi apa kau serius dnegan ucapanmu barusan? Sangat mencintai pasanganmu sekarang?" selidik Jaejoong untuk mencari kebohongan dari Sehun.

"Hmm.. N..nn.. ne. Aku sangat mencintainya" kata Sehun sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya untuk menyembunyikan ketegangannya karena saat ini eomma nya sudah bersiap-siap untuk berubah jadi detektif.

"Siapa namanya? Apa marganya? Dimana kalian bertemu? Apa dia cantik heoh?" selidik Jaejoong. " Ten.. tentu saja dia cantik! Namanya masih aku rahasiakan dan nanti saat aku sudah siap akan kubawa dia ke rumah eomma" kata Sehun cepat.

"Benarkah? Hmmm. Hari kamis! Bawa gadismu kamis malam untuk makan malam ke mansion. Aku rasa appa mu juga ingin melihat pacar barumu" kata Jaejoong senang.

"Kamis? Satu minggu Tiga hari lagi?" teriak Sehun.

"Neee.. memang kenapa? Kan kau sangat mencintai gadismu jadi perkenalan dengan kedua orang tuamu akan menjadi langkah yang bagus bagi hubungan kalian" kata Jaejong.

"Anioo. Ten.. tentu saja eomma. Kamis. Aku akan membawa dia kamis malam hha.. hha, hha" kata Sehun canggung. "Bagus lahhh.. beress semua. Dengan begini eomma bisa tidur dengan tenang hohoho" kata Jaejoong girang.

"Hmmm. Aku harus pergi eomma. Aku ada janji dengan Kyungsooo. Bye" kata Sehun tergesa-gesa untuk segera berkelit sebelum eomma-nya semakin menggila untuk menyelidikinya.

"Hati-hati Sehunieee ku sayaanggggg" teriak Jaejoong pada Sehun yang sudah berlari keluar.

"Tskk.. anak nakal. Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi Kamis malam" kata Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sehun yang semakin aneh.

..

..

..

..

..

"Carikan aku wanita! Ppalliii ppaliii hyungggg" kata Sehun setibanya di kafe milik Tao sahabat baiknya. "Wanita? Hmmm, apa kau sedang horny atau sejenisnya? Aku tidak terlalu banyak memiliki kenalan wanita yang bisa diajak _one night stand_ , mungkin Kris punya" kata Tao bingung.

"Ckkk. Kau panda mesum. Bukan seperti itu pabbo!" gerutu Sehun.

"Jadi kau memerlukan wanita untuk dijadikan apa?" sahut Tao yang kini sudah kesal karena dikatai Panda mesum oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa Sehun memerlukan seorang wanita? Ada apaaa?!" teriak Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba sudah bergelayutan di lengan Sehun dengan hebohnya karena mendengar bahwa Sehun sedang mencari seorang wanita.

"Sehun sedang horny" kata Tao.

"Aku tidak horny. Dasar Panda MESUM"

"Lalu untuk apa Sehuniiiieeee mencari wanita? Apa tidak bisa mencari Kyungi sajaaa" kesal Kyungsoo dengan pipi menggembungnya.

"Anioo.. Kali ini aku benar-benar memerlukan seorang wanita tulen Kyung" kata Sehun gemas melihat pipi chubby Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan dan mencubitnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk aku jadikan pacar pura-puraku saja. Eomma lagi-lagi merancangkan perjodohan bodoh untukku dan aku pikir apabila aku membawa seseorang sebagai kekasihku maka eomma akan berhenti dengan aksi bodohnya itu" gerutu Sehun.

"Ohhhh begitu. Hmmm… Bagaimana kalau Jimin dari klub menari?" usul Kyungsoo.

"Terlalu centil" sahut Sehun menolak usulan Kyungsoo.

"Hmm.. Tiffany?" usul Kyungsoo lagi.

"Terlalu tua" sahut Sehun.

"Chae Young?"

"Terlalu cantik"

"Min Ah?"

"Terlalu muda"

"Chun Ah" usul Tao kali ini.

"Yakkkk. Kau gila yaaa. Kenapa mengusulkan nama ahjumma gendut kantin sebagai calon pacarku. Kau tega sekali Taoo" gerutu Sehun. "Habisnya kau sih.. Daritadi Kyungsoo sudah menawarkan sederet yeoja populer di sekolahkampus kita tetapi kau menolaknya semua" kata Tao sambil sibuk menyiapkan sebuah _bubble tea_ cokelat dengan ukuran jumbo.

"Kau sedang membuat _bubble tea_ untuk siapa sih? Sedang tidak ada _customer_ disini" kata Sehun sambil mengamati seisi kafe yang ternyata memang sudah kosong karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.50;, 105 menit lagi kafe akan tutup.

"Bukan untuk _customer_ tapi untuk seseorang di taman sebelah. Kasihan sekali sudah 1 minggu aku sering melihatnya tiduran di bangku taman. Dia sangat kurus dan terlihat sangat kelaparan. Lalu kemarin aku memberinya sisa _bubble tea_ ku dan dia langsung saja menyeruput habis _bubble tea_ ku.. Hmm, aku sampai kasihan melihatnya" kata Tao.

"Baik sekali. Jika begitu aku juga mau dibuatkan satu _bubble tea_ gratis" kata Sehun dan hanya mendapatkan pukulan wushu dari si Panda.

"Dia namja atau yeoja? Orang Korea? Aku rasa sebentar lagi pasti dinas sosial akan membawanya pergi untuk diletakkan di tempat penampungan" kata Kyungsoo.

"Benar" kata Sehun menyetujui.

"Dia namja tetapi sangat cantik. Bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa dia lebih cantik dibandingkan Chae Young" jelas Tao pada Kyungsoo. Sehun sudah tidak terlalu menanggapi percakapan mengenai namja asing itu dengan Tao karena ia sedang sibuk melihat kontak yeoja di handphone nya, menyeleksi sekiranya siapa yeoja yang bisa ia mintai tolong untuk menjadi pacar bayarannya.

..

..

..

..

"Bye bye.. Aku akan menghubungimu jika nanti temanku ada yang mau menjadi pacar bohonganmu" kata Tao sambil pamit pulang.

"Sehuniee. Kyungsoo pulang duluan yaaa. Hati-hati di jalaannn neee" kata Kyungsoo yang juga pamit untuk pulang duluan. "Ne… bye" kata Sehun dengan ekspresi dinginnya dan berbalik untuk pulang.

"Sehunn" panggil Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam" kata Kyungsoo cepat sambil mencium pipi Sehun dan berlari keluar. Sehun sendiri masih shock dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Kyungsoo tetapi memilih untuk tidak menanggapi kecupan dari Kyungsoo. Sehun adalah tipikal seorang sahabat yang akan terus menomor satukan persahabatan dibandingkan asmara. Ia juga sadar betul bahwa berada diantara hubungan rumit Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya akan memperunyam hidupnya.

..

..

..

..

"Oh shooottt. Ini bahkan sudah hari Senin dan aku masih belum menemukan yeoja. Ckkk" gerutu Sehun saat berjalan menuju apartemen-nya. Suasan taman itu saat ini sedang sangat sepi karena hari ini Seoul diguyur hujan salju lagi dan layar di handphone Sehun pun menunjukkan angka 30 C Seoul.

"Dingin sekali" kata Sehun sendiri sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

..

..

..

..

Srrruuppp…

Srrrruuuruuuuppp….

Sroootttt… srooootttttttt….

Sehun semakin mempercepat jalannya saat ia mendengar suara-suara aneh itu menggema di sekitar taman yang menuju apartemennya, padahal kondisi di Taman sudah sangat sepi.

Srrruuuuuppppppp…

Sroooottttt… srrrroooooottttt…

Semakin penasaran Sehun pun akhirnya memberhentikan jalannya dan menoleh untuk mencari tahu asal suara itu. Mata berwarna cokelat kekuningan itu pun akhirnya menemukan sumber suara aneh yang sempat membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Hmmm.. kau. Apa tidak kedinginan duduk di cuaca sedingin ini?" tanya Sehun. Katakan lah Sehun kurang kerjaan karena sudah mengajak pria misterius itu untuk bercakap-cakap.

Namja yang diajak berbicara itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan masih menunduk kearah gelas kosongnya.

"Heoh.. kau tuli?"

"Bubble habis. Laparrrr" kata namja itu dengan suara yang sangat pelan sambil perlahan menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kacanya. Sehun pun teringat dengan perkataan Tao dua hari sebelumnya mengenai namja terlantar di Taman dekat apartemennya.

"Tao yang memberikanmu itu?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk gelas _bubble tea_ dengan logo kafe Panda milik Tao. "Nee.. hyung tampan yang memberiku makan" kata namja itu. Sehun sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan namja terlantar itu untuk melihat dengan jelas namja terlantar namja yang Tao sebut lebih cantik dari Chae Young.

"Kau dari Korea?" tanya Sehun dan namja yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm aku tidak tahu" kata namja itu bingung.

"Ckkk.. ini akan lebih susah dari perkiraanku. Dia idiot yang lupa dengan namanya sendiri" gerutu Sehun. "Mwoo?" tanya namja mungil tersebut dan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm.. sudah lupakan" kata Sehun sambil mengamati sekali lagi namja terdampar itu. Disamping dengan rambut kusutnya karena Sehun duga sudah tidak keramas selama berminggu-minggu, memar di bagian pipi, dekil debu di seluruh wajah dan bajunya.. Namja itu terlihat sangat cantik dan Sehun sendiri setuju dengan pernyataan Tao bahwa namja ini lebih cantik dari Chae Young.

"Lapar" kata namja itu dengan pelan.

"Hahhh, beruntunglah saat ini aku sedang baik hati. Kajja aku akan memberikanmu mandi, baju gratis, dan makanan gratis. Besok aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi agar mereka bisa mengembalikanmu ke keluargamu." Kata Sehun dan si namja yang tadinya lesu langsung berubah menjadi sumringah saat mendengar kata-kata makanan.

"Yeaaayyy terima kasihh Tuann..hmmm. Tuan baik hati" kata si namja dengan senang.

"Sehun. Panggil aku Sehun saja" kata Sehun sambil mengambil tangan mungil si namja mungil dan membimbingnya ke apartemennya.

"Sehun baik sekali. Apa Sehun sering membawa orang-orang terlantar ke apartemennya?" tanya si namja dengan wajah polos. "Aniooo. Tentu saja tidak. Teman baik ku Tao mengatakan bahwa dia sangat kasian denganmu dan sangat ingin membantumu. Lagipula aku kira kita seumuran jadi yaah aku bantu saja" sahut Sehun seadanya karena ia juga sebenarnya tidak tahu pasti alasannya membantu namja asing ini.

"Ohh.. benar. Hyung tampan sangat baik" kata namja itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa Tao lebih tua darimu. Namamu saja kau tidak ingat" kata Sehun.

"Hmm Tao hyung yang mengatakan bahwa dia pasti lebih tua dariku. Katanya dia memperkirakan bahwa umurku masih 15 Tahun" kata si namja yang Sehun sadari memiliki warna rambut asli honey brown dengan sedikit warna bekas orange disekitarnya.

..

"Wahh, apartemen Sehun luas sekali" kata si namja itu sambil mengamati seisi ruangan apartemen Sehun yang memang sangat luas dengan nuansa modern disetiap sentuhannya.

"Kau mandi dulu. Ini handukmu. Aku akan masakan ramen untukmu" kata Sehun sambil melempar sebuah handuk dan bajunya kepada si mungil.

"Ne. Gomawooo" kata namja honey itu sambil berlari kecil ke arah kamar mandi yang ditunjuk Sehun. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, si namja itu pun semakin terpukau dengan kamar mandi yang super luas milik Sehun.

"Wahhh Sehun pasti orang kaya" kata namja itu sambil tersenyum senang karena merasakan aroma sabun dan segarnya air hangat untuk pertama kalinya sejak 2 minggu ini.

..

..

..

..

"Kau sudah selesai mandi? Ayo makan" kata Sehun sambil sibuk mengatur ramyun buatannya dan piring untuk si namja.

"Neeee gomawooooooooo" kata namja itu yang dengan girang duduk di depan Sehun.

Sehun pun terkejut karena hanya beberapa menit yang lalu, seingatnya ia membawa seekor bebek dekil ke dalam apartemennya dan sekarang seorang namja yang bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja paling populer di kampusnya sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Waee? Ada apa Sehun? Apa ada yang aneh" tanya namja itu sambil malu-malu menyentuh wajahnya, takut-takut jika ada sesuatu yang menempel aneh di wajahnya.

"Hmm tidak. Kau sudah mandi dan wajahmu sedikit berubah" kata Sehun.

"Heehe. Bahkan aku juga seperti baru pertama kali melihat wajahku. Aku tidak mengetahui siapa diriku" kata si namja sambil memainkan sumpitnya. "Makan lah dulu dan nanti kau bisa bercerita saat aku membersihkan lukamu" kata Sehun dan si namja hanya mengangguk saja setuju dan dengan lapar menyantap ramen.

"Wahhh.. padahal terkadang anjingku saja tidak mau makan sisa ramen masakanku dan kau sangat lahap memakannya" kata Sehun cengo melihat nafsu makan namja itu sangat besar dan bahkan Sehun yakin bahwa panci itu pun bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Awku sawngattt lapwaar. Sudahh uhuuuk uhukk" katanya sambil terbatuk karena mencoba berbicara dengan mulut penuh dengan ramen. "Minum" kata Sehun geli melihat tingkah aneh namja blonde itu.

"Ahhhh. Aku sangat lapar karena sudah 2 minggu tidak makan" kata si namja akhirnya dan melanjutkan lagi acara makan ramennya.

"Kau bisa memakan ramen ku juga, jika kau mau" kata Sehun sambil mendorong mangkuk ramennya ke depan namja itu. Tanpa diduga si namja terlantar itu pun dengan mulut menganganya dan menyeruput habis sisa mie di mulutnya berlari kecil ke arah Sehun untuk memeluknya "Aku sangat beruntung karena bertemu Sehun yang baik. Gomawoooooo. Aku akan memakan habis ramen ini" kata namja mungil itu dan kembali berlari kecil ke tempat duudknya untuk melanjutkan makanya. Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi aneh dari sang namja mungil.

..

..

..

..

"Hmmm.. ini luka yang sangat dalam. Ternyata luka di kepalamu sangat dalam, aku kira luka biasa. Besok aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit" kata Sehun sambil mengoleskan alkohol untuk membersihkan darah yang mengering di area sekitar memar di kepala si namja mungil.

"Ahh tidak perlu. Rasa sakitnya sudah agak berkurang kok" kata si mungil karena tidak enak hati jika harus merepotkan Sehun lagi.

"Hmmm aku rasa jika dibiarkan bisa jadi infeksi tapi yaa terserah padamu saja" kata Sehun acuh sambil merapikan bekas kapas untuk membersihkan luka si mungil.

"Jadi.. aku harus memanggilmu apa eoh? Rasanya tidak enak sekali jika memanggil seseorang tanpa nama" kata Sehun.

"Hmmm. Aku tidak tahu. Terserah Sehun mau memanggilku apa" kata si mungil pasrah.

"Kau.. benar-benar tidak hapal dengan namamu yahhh?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"He"em. Aku tidak ingat apapun dan saat terbangun aku sudah ada disebelah tong sampah dengan nyeri di kepalaku. Setelahnya aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi" jelas si mungil.

"Kasihan sekali.. Jangan-jangan kau ini korban tabrak lari" kata Sehun tapi Lu Han hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu.

"Baiklah.. bagaimana dengan aku mencarikan nama untukmu? Hanya nama sementara saja" usul Sehun dan si mungil langsung menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Jimin? Jungkook? Jinsuk? Jin Goo? Hmmm, aku rasa nama itu tidak cocok denganmu" gerutu Sehun sendiri sambil berpikir keras tentang nama apa yang akan ia berikan kepada si mungil.

"Luhan? Yahhh Luhan saja. Matamu sangat cantik seperti seekor rusa dan Lu memiliki arti rusa. Yahh, aku rasa Luhan cocok denganmu" kata Sehun semangat.

"Cantik?" tanya Luhan.

"Hmm maksudku. Matamu unik. Yahhh unik" elak Sehun.

"Luhan.. Nama yang bagus hehe… Luhaaaannnn.. Luhannieee hihihi. Annyong, perkenalkan namaku Luhan" kata si mungil sambil mengambil tangan Sehun untuk berjabatan tangan.

"Ckk dasar aneh. Anyong namaku Oh Sehun" kata Sehun.

"Tidurlah Luhan. Aku akan membawakanmu selimut dan bantal" kata Sehun sambil beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Ia hanya tidak merasa nyaman jika terus menerus melihat senyum Luhan dalam jarak sedekat itu.

"Ne gomawoooo Sehun" kata Luhan.

..

..

..

"Jika kau perlu sesuatu, kamarku ada disitu" kata Sehun sebelum mematikan lampu ruang tamunya. "Hmmm ne. hmmm sehun" kata Luhan.

"Ne?"

"Apakah boleh jika lampunya tidak dimatikan? Aku menjadi takut gelap karena sering tidur di taman yang sangat gelap akhir-akhir ini" kata Luhan takut-takut.

"Tentu saja. Selamat tidur Luhan" kata Sehun dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Terima kasih Sehun" kata Luhan sambil memandangi redup-redup lampu di Seoul yang tertampang jelas dari jendela apartemen Sehun.

..

..

..

..

07.30 AM

Kringg .. kringg..

"Yakkkkk. Apa kau tidak sayang pada nyawa mu karena berani-beraninya meneleponku sepagi inii !" teriak Sehun kepada siapa pun yang sudah berani-berani mengganggu tidur nyenyak di jam sepagi ini.

"Aku adalah orang yang memberikanmu nyawa ! Cepat bagun pemalas !" teriak balik dari orang itu. "Aahh eommaaa.. Kenapa eomma sudah menggangguku di jam sepagi ini eoh" kesal Sehun.

"Eomma hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa hari ini adalah hari Selasa dan 2 hari lagi eomma akan melihat calon menantu cantik eomma hihihi. Bye Sehunieeeee" kata Jaejoong senang dan menutup kembali sambungan teleponnya. "Cckkkkkk. Dasar eomma aneh" gerutu Sehun dan melempar handphone nya ke samping tempat tidurnya.

..

..

Karena mood untuk tidurnya sudah dikacaukan oleh eomma, akhirnya Sehun pun memutuskan untuk mengecek keberadaan Luhan di ruang tamunya.

"Lu.. Luhan…." Teriak Sehun mencari si mungil karena sofanya sudah rapi dan tanda-tanda keberadaan si mungil pun tidak terdeteksi.

"Tuan muda Oh" sapa Ha Ni pembantu Sehun yang baru saja masuk.

"Ahh. Apa kau melihat namja berambut blonde disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Ahh.. Namja itu sedang di kamar mandi Tuan muda" sahut Ha Ni.

"Pagi Sehunnn" sapa Luhan yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang Sehun. Tanpa disadari oleh Sehun, senyum langsung tercetak di wajah tampannya karena mengetahui bahwa Luhan masih berada di apartemennya.

"Aku kira kau sudah pergi" kata Sehun.

"Hmm… belum. Apakah Sehun menginginkan Luhan pergi?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah sedihnya dan baru menyadari bahwa pasti Sehun ingin cepat-cepat dirinya pergi. Luhan pasti sudah sangat menyusahkan Sehun.

"Hngg bukan. Aku kira kau sudah pergi karena tadi aku tidak melihatmu di sofa" jelas Sehun.

"Ohh"

"Hmm Luhan. Aku akan pergi ke kampus pagi ini sampai jam 12 dan kau boleh tinggal disini dengan Ha Ni asisten rumah tangga disini. Pulang nanti aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek luka di kepalamu" kata Sehun sambil menunjuk luka memar di kepala Luhan.

"Ahhh tidak usah. Aku rasa luka ini akan membaik dengan sendirinya" kata Luhan.

"Tsk.. mana bisa luka sebesar itu sembuh sendiri" kata Sehun tidak mau dibantah dan langsung bergegas untuk pergi ke kampus.

"Arraseooo" kata Luhan menurut dan duduk di sofa sambil mengamati Sehun yang sedang berjalan bolak balik menyiapkan perlengkapannya untuk kuliah.

"Ahh, kau membawa anakmu yang super nakal ini Bibi Hani" kata Sehun sambil memandang tidak suka dengan anak kecil yang ia klaim sebagai tetesan satan karena kenakalannya.

"Aku tidak nakal Tuan Sehun!" sahut anak itu yang semakin membuat Sehun kesal.

"Hanjoo. Jangan mengganggu Tuan muda Sehun. Cepat ke dapur. Maafkan aku tuan muda karena hari ini pengasuhnya sedang sakit jadi Hanjoo sendirian di rumah. Aku bawa saja. Semoga anda tidak keberatan" kata Bibi Hani dan Sehun hanya mengiyakan saja tidak terlalu perduli.

"Luhan.. aku pergi sebentar dan tunggu aku disini" kata Sehun berbicara pada Luhan yang sedang asyik bermain dengan bantal empuknya.

"Neeee Sehunnn" kata Luhan girang.

"Bibi Hani. Ini adalah Luhan" kata Sehun kepada Bibi Hani.

"Hmmm aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya" kata Bibi Hani sambil melihat wajah Luhan yang sepertinya sangat familiar. "Mungkin kau melihatnya di taman. Luhan sudah 2 minggu hidup di taman karena sepertinya ia mengalami amnesia" jelas Sehun.

"Ahhhhh! Aku baru ingat! Kau namja yang mencuri roti anaku saat kami di taman!" teriak Bibi Hani sambil menuding Luhan. "Benarkah eoh? Hmm aku kelaparan" kata Luhan polos karena tersudut oleh tuduhan Bibi Hani.

"Ckkk kau itu dasar. Sudahlah aku akan mengganti roti anakmu itu. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga Luhan baik-baik" kata Sehun kepada Bibi Hani.

"Tuan muda. Apakah aman jika namja itu berada disini?" kata bibi Hani.

"Aku rasa tidak masalah. Jika ada masalah itu pasti karena anakmu yang titisan satan itu" kata Sehun yang malah membuat bibi Hani kesal.

"Menyebalkan" gerutu Bibi Hani sambil berjalan masuk ke dapur.

..

..

..

..

..

"Yoo Sehun!" sapa Tao pada Sehun yang baru keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hmm" balas Sehun.

"Kau sudah menemukan yeoja yang mau menjadi pacar pura-pura mu?" tanya Tao.

"Aku bahkan belum mencarinya" kata Sehun pusing.

"Sudahlah.. Katakan saja yang sejujurnya pada eomma mu dan ikuti saja perjodohan itu" kata Tao. "Ckkk.. malas" kata Sehun sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya harus menjalani puluhan perjodohan lagi yang dirancang oleh eomma-nya.

..

..

..

"Sehun… kenapa kau tergesa-gesa? Ayooo kita pergi ke kafe Tao" ajak Kyungsoo manja pada Sehun yang membuat Jongin berdengus sebal melihatnya.

"Aaa.. anio. Aku ada urusan" kata Sehun tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa? Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ada urusan. Tidak perlu kyung. Ahh, kau bisa ke kafe Tao dengan Jongin" kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Jongin ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tskk, aku lebih baik pergi dengan dinosaurus dibandingkan harus pergi dengan Jongin" kata Kyungsoo sebal. "Dinosaurus itu sudah lama musnah Do Kyungsoo kita yang pintar. Apa kau berubah menjadi idiot, huh?" tanya Jongin.

"Isshhhh.. itu hanya perumpamaan bodoh.. Ahhh sudah lah aku sebal melihatmu" kata Kyungsoo dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dengan senyum kemenangannya.

..

..

..

Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya dan bersiap untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Ia sangat senang membayangkan Luhan sedang menunggunya di sofa dengan senyum manisnya. Yahh.. mungkin karena sudah terlalu hidup menyendiri membuat Sehun sangat senang dengan keberadaan Luhan di apartemennya simpul Sehun.

"Luhan"

..

"Tuan mudaaaaaaa"

Bukan suara malu-malu khas Luhan yang menyambutnya melainkan suara teriakan cempreng bibi Hani lah yang menyambutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun bingung melihat bibi Hani dengan raut wajah kebingungannya dan Luhan yang kini dengan kedua tangan yang dipegangi oleh _security_.

"Namja itu tuan muda! Namja itu akan mencuri semua uangku dan untung saja Hanjoo melihatnya" kata Bibi Hani.

"Mwooo?" kejut Sehun.

"Aniooo. Sehun percaya lah padaku. Anak itu yang memberikan uang itu kepadaku. Aku tidak mengambilnyaaa" kata Luhan dengan wajah ketakutan karena sudah diseret paksa oleh _security_. "Mana mungkin anaku seperti itu. Lagipula kau sudah sering mencuri di sekitar taman bukan. Kau sudah terbiasa mencuri dan pasti kebiasaan lama itu susah hilang" bela bibi Hani. "Tidakkkk. Sehunnn.. Kumohon percayalah padaku" mohon Luhan pada Sehun yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang serba tiba-tiba ini.

"Hanjoo memang nakal tetapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya berbohong. Bawa dia ke kantor polisi, cepat. Aku rasa dia pasti juga mengarang seluruh cerita tentang amnesia nya juga. Bawa dia ke kantor polisi. CEPATTT!" teriak Sehun kesal karena merasa lagi-lagi kepercayaannya di khianati oleh seseorang.

"Sehunnn. Kumohon percayalah padaku" rengek Luhan.

"Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapaku. Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu?" kata Sehun dingin dan dengan kesal masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sehun sangat kesal saat ini. Dia sangat tulus ingin membantu Luhan yang sedang kesusahan karena alasan yang tidak ia ketahui; tetapi apa balasan yang Luhan berikan? Mencuri? Cihhh, jadi semalaman ia sudah tidur satu apartemen dengan pencuri yang bisa jadi pembunuh. Sehun kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang selalu saja terlalu cepat percaya dengan orang lain.

"Huh.. Aku harap tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan namja sialan itu lagi" kesal Sehun sambil mengenyahkan ingatannya tentang mata Luhan yang memelas untuk diselamatkan oleh Sehun saat _security_ menyeretnya ke kantor polisi.

 **Tebece.**

Continue?

Haii.. new author here!

Salam kenal warga FFN pecinta fanfiction khususnya HunHan shipper..

Anyyeonggg… Genius_Panda imnida.

Jangan malu-malu dan pelit-pelit kasih comment dan follow yaaahhhhhhh! Muaccchhhhhh.

Sorry for typo, alur ngalor ngidul, alur kecepetan kayak dikejar bencong~

Happy reading gaes :)

 **Genius_Panda xoxo**


End file.
